User blog:Ezekielfan22/Furuyo Senma (Case Closed)
Furuyo Senma (Masako Nozawa) is the hidden villainess of "The Gathering of the Detectives! Shinichi Kudo vs. Kaitou Kid", episode 9.03 of Case Closed (airdate January 8, 2001). She was a renowned detective who was among the group of detectives invited to a mansion in the isolated mountains of Matsumoto, Nagano Prefecture, with their host seemingly being the famous thief known as "Kaitou Kid". History The mansion's original owner was multimillionaire Renya Karasuma, the mysterious boss of the Black Organization and the primary antagonist of the entire series, and the mansion was the site of a brutal massacre that was rumored to have occurred during an auction when two wanderers came in and gave the attendees marijuana, with the drug's effects causing them to go mad and attack each other. But in actuality, the massacre occured during a party Renya held where he invited several detectives to his mansion to locate a treasure within the mansion, eventually killing them one by one to motivate them to solve the case faster. Furuyo learned the truth from a letter sent to her and her mother by her father, archaeologist Kyosuke Senma, who had died years prior while in search of the treasure Renya was seeking out. Wanting to find the treasure and discover what led her father to his demise, Furuyo colluded with fellow detective Shukuzen Ogami to lure several other renowned detectives to the mansion to find the treasure for them after Ogami bought the mansion, hiring maid Aki Ishihara to provide her services at the party and recording a tape to play for their guests to make it appear that Kaitou Kid was responsible for the gathering and planned to only let the detective who found the treasure leave the villa alive. Events Unbeknownst to Ogami, however, Furuyo (knowing that he planned to kill Aki to make and believing he planned to kill everyone to make off the with the treasure for himself) plotted to kill him by planting cyanide on the handle of the cup he would be drinking from at dinner; doing so due to Ogami's habit of nibbling on his thumbnail. While most of the guests wiped the poison from their cups as a precaution, Ogami did not out of a belief that he was safe, resulting in him ingesting the poison and dying shortly afterwards. With her accomplice dead, Furuyo later faked her own death by driving with Kogoro Mouri and Harufumi Mogi in Aki's car in an attempt to escape, setting the car up to explode and fleeing back to the mansion. There, the evil Furuyo watched the rest of her guests from the security room, planning to have the detectives kill each other once the treasure was found. Over the course of the night, however, Furuyo was surprised to see all the detectives seemingly die as a result of turning on each other, with the villainess being dismayed that no one could uncover the treasure. But suddenly, Furuyo was shocked to see a message come through to her on the computer, with the sender addressing themselves as "The 7th Detective" and telling her to come to the entrance to discover what the true was. The confused Furuyo rushed to the entrance room, where she learned that Conan Edogawa was the sender as he revealed how he'd come to uncover her as the killer and the orchestrator of the gathering, with Furuyo's identity becoming unobscured as her villainous reveal was cemented. After Conan explained how she and Ogami were conspirators and how they'd set up the gathering, as well as how she'd set up Ogami's murder and her faked death, Furuyo confessed, revealing how her father had died as a result of the mansion's hidden treasure and how she'd killed Ogami due to believing he would kill her and the other detectives and set it up to look like they'd all killed each other out of greed. Conan then revealed to her what the treasure of the mansion was: the mansion's sole clock, which was actually made entirely of gold (with the episode's ending showing that the entire mansion was actually made of pure gold). After remarking on how tragic it was that her father and so many others died for the clock, Furuyo responded to Conan's demand to know how to escape the villa by proclaiming there was no exit, as she had planned to die in the mansion once her murderous quest was complete. But at that moment, the rest of the detectives barring Ogami showed up, revealing that they had all deduced Furuyo as the killer and had faked their deaths as a ploy to help Conan goad her into a confession. Soon after the revelations, a police helicopter arrived to get everyone off the mountain, with Furuyo claiming during the ride that she had no choice but to go through with her plot in order to discover the treasure her father had died trying to find. Furuyo then surprised everyone by leaping from the helicopter, only to be saved by Kaitou Kid (who had been disguised as Kogoro Mouri) leaping from the helicopter and grabbing her as he deployed his hang glider. As they flew, Furuyo revealed that she'd known Kaitou Kid was disguised as Kogoro and had lept from the helicopter to help him escape; doing so to apologize for using his identity in her scheme. Afterwards, Kaitou Kid flew away and left Furuyo attached to a string hanging from the helicopter, with Furuyo later being arrested off-screen. Gallery Furuyo Senma2.png Furuyo Senma security room.png|Furuyo in the security room, her identity obscured Furuyo Senma Reveal.png|Furuyo's villainous reveal Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Glasses Category:Manga Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested